


Let My Love Open The Door

by a_single_plum



Series: Cocktober Prompts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: If Billy had known when Max invited him to her get-together with her group of nerds that he'd get to see Steve Harrington on his knees in front of him, he would have been the first one at the party. Hell, he would have been throwing the party.*****Max invites Billy to a party. Steve's there too.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Cocktober Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Let My Love Open The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Cocktober Prompt 17: Teeth**. This doesn't actually have much cock or teeth (or you know, plot or proper characterization or anything really haha). It's just sweet, soft, sappy post-S3 fluffiness. But it was fun to write, and I hope it will be fun to read too! 
> 
> The ending bit was inspired by [Let My Love Open The Door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FZbcoWrUsw) by Pete Townshend, and that's also where I took the title from.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy! <3

If Billy had known when Max invited him to her get-together with her group of nerds that he'd get to see Steve Harrington on his knees in front of him, he would have been the first one at the party. Hell, he would have been _throwing_ the party.

Instead, he'd told her he didn't feel like socializing but he'd give her a ride. She'd shrugged and said the invitation was still there if he changed his mind.

He had to admit it felt good knowing she actually wanted him around. Both her and El had spent a lot of time at the hospital with him, and even more time helping him get settled into his new place.

So he'd decided he would put in an appearance. He intended to stay for a bit, play nice with her friends, and make her happy.

His plan fell apart as soon as he got out of the car. He spotted Max across the yard, carving pumpkins with the other kids, and started to head in her direction. But something else caught his attention. He stopped dead and stared.

Steve was on his knees, ass tilted up, head bobbing as he dipped down lower and lower. He finally lifted his head, face soaking wet and hair mussed up, jaw stretched wide around the object in his mouth.

He looked pleased with himself, or at least as pleased as someone could with an apple clenched between their teeth.

"Holy shit," Billy said before he could stop himself.

Steve startled and the apple dropped back into the basin with a splash.

"Shit," he said. He got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?"

Billy was still so preoccupied with Steve's previous position and the resultant rush of blood to his cock that it took him a minute to realize Steve didn't exactly seem thrilled to see him.

He should have known. Max and El might have forgiven him, but that didn't mean the rest of them had.

He clenched his fist around his keys. "Came to get Max. Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not staying. Tell her I'll be in the car."

Steve held up his hands. "I haven't seen you around much, that's all. You surprised me."

"I'm full of surprises," Billy said, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Shrieks and shouts erupted from the pumpkin-carving corner. Both Billy and Steve looked over in time to see Max throw a handful of pumpkin innards at Lucas.

"Um." Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. "I don't think Max is ready to leave just yet. And there's some cookies and stuff left - I think that's where Robin went - so if you want - "

He made a wide, sweeping gesture towards the house.

"You sure you trust me in there?" Billy asked, trying to sound flippant, as if he couldn't care less about the answer.

Steve shrugged. "As much as I trust you out here."

Since it wasn't a flat-out _no_ , Billy trailed after Steve. 

Steve stopped at the doorstep, one hand resting on the handle, and twisted to speak over his shoulder.

"Besides, I kind of need your help. Robin's never gonna believe I actually got an apple, so if you could, you know. Back me up?"

He pulled the screen door open with a flourish and held it, his wide, friendly smile aimed straight at Billy.

Billy let himself smile back.

"I got you, amigo," he said, and stepped inside.


End file.
